Sensors may be electronic devices that transduce a physical property to an electrical signal that in some way represents a physical quantity. For example, sensors may output an electrical signal that represents a flow rate, a temperature, a magnetic field intensity, a pressure, or other physical quantity. External equipment may condition the signal to turn it into a more useful measure, for example converting the electrical signal into a digital value or converting the electrical signal to conventional units. Sensors may be applied in a wide variety of physical systems such as inlet flues of industrial boilers, bleed air systems in aircraft, and others. Sensors may be manufactured to be inexpensive and/or of small size. As part of the process of designing for manufacturing, external electrical terminals of sensors may be reduced to a small number, whereby to reduce a size of the sensor, to reduce a manufacturing cost of the sensor, and possibly to make assembly of the sensor into a physical system easier and more convenient.